triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Teasers
There are multiple teasers that serve as advertising or promotional devices that increases the interest of the games or particular mechanics. This page lists the teasers present in all games. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted In FNaF VR: Help Wanted, there are nine (12 if the removed and minor ones are counted) teasers for the game. Most of them are source coded and are posters. Hw.jpg|The original teaser on Scottgames, a portion of the cover art, before it was taken down due to being traced art. Hw (1).jpg|The black image that appeared after removal. Hw2.jpg|The new teaser containing some of the animatronics that will appear at the game. SteelWoolversion.jpg|Ditto, but a version with Spring-bonnie on it from a deleted tweet by Steel Wool. FreddyHelpWanted.jpg|A teaser containing only Freddy Fazbear posted by Playstation Europe's twitter. Ggxcqw432.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Circus Baby in the FNaF 4 bedroom found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. Sd3mz77fW.png|A screenshot from ingame of the Baby plushies found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Bonnie being worked on found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. 5sdvgHsd.png|A screenshot from ingame of Chica being worked in the kitchen on found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. Fwxht4Scv.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Freddy being worked on found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. 9Taawf32Bb.jpg|A screenshot from ingame of Springtrap peaking into the FNaF 3 office found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. 0rGN.jpg|A screenshot of an Endoskeleton found in the source code after the original teaser's upload. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery In FNaF AR: Special Delivery, there are two (11 if the puzzle pieces are counted) teaser for the game. Most of these are puzzle pieces revealing Circus Baby and other characters. 6bjki865e4y31.png|A part of Circus Baby's image. Analysis.png|Ditto but FotoForensics is used, revealing her eye. Pv6ixsyhiby31.png|Another part of puzzle with Foxy's foot and Baby's hand. T3f6ot6ymhy31.png|A puzzle piece with the game's logo. Kjyk2vqa8py31.png|A part of puzzle with Baby's foot. Puzzl.png|A part of the puzzle with Baby's right arm and pigtail, Plushtrap and Chica' s Cupcake. Puzzl1.png|A part of the puzzle with Foxy's ear and Endo 01. B4mjevevxhz31.png|A puzzle piece with Foxy. M5s3dp4fkpz31.png|A puzzle piece with Baby's legs and Bonnie in the background. E8mj6uzp9wz31.png|Springtrap's leg in a puzzle piece. Spoopy spring.png|A puzzle piece with Springtrap. Bcp85hng33041.png|Another piece with Baby's face. Puzzle_Completed.png|The complete puzzle. 411C2F49-35BF-4136-9999-2303EC957DFE.jpeg|A teaser of Springtrap, Freddy, Chica and Circus Baby in scottgames.com Freddy In Space 2 In Freddy In Space 2, there are only 2 teasers for the game. 58.jpg|A teaser with only "58" written. 58bright.jpg|Ditto but brightened. Nextyear.jpg|A muscular Freddy with a female wolf. NextYear Teaser 3s.png|Ditto, but with the hidden 3's highlighted. Other Projects 9.jpg|Glamrock Animatronics performing on stage. 7 1.jpg|A close up image of Glamrock Freddy. 244C7E6B-2750-4BCD-BE67-7810EA845B21.jpeg|Ditto but with Reluctant Follower in the background. Trivia * So far, Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted has the most teasers, following by Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. ** This is because the Curse of Dreadbear DLC mostly have only either teaser trailers and screencaps for the game. Category:Mechanics Category:Browse Category:Help Wanted